Red Christmas
by Rose JewelStar
Summary: Last Christmas I gave you my heart, the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me the tears, I will get your heart even by force. This christmas will be the last jingle bell rock Natsu will ever have…unless she decides to change her mind, but would she? After all it has been 365 silent nights for her, Santa would surely grant her wish
1. Chapter 1

**Red Christmas**

 **Red Christmas - Last Christmas I gave you my heart, the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me the tears, I will get your heart even by force. This christmas will be the last jingle bell rock Natsu will ever have…unless she decides to change her mind, but would she? After all it has been 365 silent nights for her, Santa would surely grant her wish…..Drama/Horror…..NaLu**

* * *

 **~On the first day of Christmas, Mavis gave to me, a man that's fated to be with me~**

If there was anything that Lucy was grateful for, it was the sweet stories of Fate.  
Fate, which holds the hopes of people like her.  
Fate, that gives the hopes of a pointless romantic like her.  
As well as the Fate that gives an excuse to be blamed on.  
All in all, she was just glad that fate gave her the meeting of a certain pink haired gentlemen.

It was the first day of work for Lucy's new internship at Fairy Tail Inc, one of the largest companies that produces products that the whole wide world uses. She had never expected to be able to get into such a large company because she just got out of college and college students are barely able to get a huge company jobs because they lack experience. Even though she was an intern for about 5 or 6 months, she hopes she gets the job.

Lucy considered herself lucky. She was so glad that she was accepted despite her horrible interview, where she couldn't help but stuttered words when it was to be answered because she was terribly nervous.

She had an all new office work clothes, black pencil skirt, white collar shirt and black blazer. She had her hair thigh up into a bun with her reading glasses on to look like the serious type, although the heels she wore was killing her feet, she tried to ignore it.

When she entered the work area, she didn't expect it to be so...riot-ish? Balloons were thrown and some popped because it hit some sharp object, tables and chairs were flying and if Lucy didn't know better, sooner or later cats would start flying as well. The workers in there, well if you can actually call them workers since they're fighting and all, kept throwing things at each other and they won't stop screaming.

'This was not how it was when I came for the interview.' thought Lucy as she tried to find someone that at least looked like they wouldn't start a fight with the first person they see. She looked over the huge fight crowd and saw a nice looking lady behind the bar. She walked over there, trying to avoid the huge mess they made.

"Um, excuse me?" said Lucy as she got the attention of the white head bar lady. The lady looked over and gasp as she quickly clap her hands together and said, "Oh my! You must be the new intern!"

"Yes, I'm just wondering what is all the commotion about?" Lucy asked as the lady smiled back at her.

"We're so sorry, we tried to have a welcome party for you but as you can see….they just got out of hand. I'm Mirajane Strauss by the way, but you can call me Mira." Mira said

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" I replied back as Mira excused herself for a moment. Mira cupped her hands together with her mouth and yelled, "Everyone! The new intern is here!" Which caught all of their attention despite the noise they were making.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and rushed over to Lucy. Lucy suddenly got really uncomfortable by the stares she received as they all tried to introduce themselves on top one another.

"Hi? I'm Lucy Heartfilia, hope we can be good friends" Lucy said as they slowed down and once again introduced themselves.

"Hello! I'm Levy Mcgarden! I'm sure we will be very good friends." said a short blue hair girl with an orange headband on, she smiled and grabbed Lucy's hands as she introduced herself. Levy was then pushed away by a brunette as she swung her arm around Lucy, "Nice to meetcha, I'm Cana and might I say you have one fine ass body" grinned Cana as she swung her beer bottle around her.

"Hey, I'm Gray Fullbuster, can I borrow your underwear by any chance?" said a half naked male.

"Excuse me?" Lucy said back to him as Mira said, "Gray, shirt." as to which he looked down and ran around the room to find it.

"Hello Lucy-san, Juvia's name is Juvia. Juvia will warn you Lucy-san, if Lucy-san ever falls in love with Gray-sama, Lucy-san will pay because Gray-sama is Juvia's." said a winter clothed blue hair girl as she gave Lucy a dangerous glare.

"Not to worry Juvia, he is not my type." Lucy told her reassuringly.

A few more people continued to introduce themselves and they shortly went back to work after that.

"Well, now that's all out of the way. Let me bring you to see the boss, hopefully he will be over with his meeting now." said a redhead pretty woman as she told Lucy to follow her.

"Name's Erza by the way" she said as Lucy replied with her name as well.

After turning to who knows how many corridors there are, Erza finally came to a stop to a huge wooden door. Erza knocked on the door a few times as they waited for a voice to let them in.

"Come in" they heard as Erza proceeded to open the door and revealed a large room. The room was filled with a couch and coffee table with a mat and there was even pool table at the corner. In the middle was a huge desk and chair with full length wall windows at the back. In the middle sat a huge build blondie with a lightning like scar on his eye. In front of the desk two seats sat a pink hair also welled build male and he had a scarf around his neck.

"Laxus-san I brought the new intern, Lucy Heartfilia" said Erza as Lucy bowed at them.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, I hope we can get along for the next few months."

"I'm Laxus Dreyar the CEO of this company and this is Natsu Dragneel the vice president" Laxus said as Natsu stood up with a grin.

"I'm Natsu! And for now onwards you will be my new deputy! That's if you still want to continue after your internship." smiled Natsu as Lucy tried hard not to blush, after all he was just her type.

"Pleasure working with you Natsu-san." bowed Lucy once again with a smile.

"Drop the honourifics, just call me Natsu ok?" he said as Lucy nodded, "Natsu" she repeated and she liked how the name rolls out of her mouth. 'This could be a good year.' Lucy thought as she followed Natsu out of the office for a tour.

* * *

3 months have passed since then, Lucy and Natsu grew closer more as time went on, they were even considered to be the best of friends and they couldn't agree more. Lucy was very good at her job those past few months, so Laxus decided to make her job permanent even though her internship was only halfway done.

Lucy knew, she knew that she had fallen in love with the pinkette and sooner or later she knew she would confess and things might turn for the worse. However, Natsu didn't feel that way because in the first place he was to dense to even notice his feelings in the first place. He always thought Lucy was just his best bud besides his cat, Happy.

To say Natsu's denseness was a disadvantage towards Lucy wasn't entirely true, sure whenever Lucy would try to flirt with him he wouldn't notice anything only calling her weird as to why she was acting as such, but she didn't mind only because he wouldn't notice the looks that she gets from the female wolves in the company. Even though Natsu was quite an idiot and childish, didn't deny the fact that he was handsome and well paid, I mean what woman didn't want that in a man?

So, the only way to Natsu to ever notice Lucy's feelings were for her to confess directly at him. No beat around the bush and just do it. Thus, Lucy waited for the perfect date, the perfect time to proceed her plan, which was on Christmas day, December 25th.

The company had a Christmas party and as the VP, Natsu had to attend. Luckily for her, the workers were also invited to celebrate. They were having fun, everyone was having fun. Dancing to singing to food stuffings everyone had a night to remember. Once it was done, Lucy waited outside of the entrance for Natsu to leave. When Natsu walked out, Lucy immediately called on him.

Natsu turned back and smiled, "Hey Luce, you're still here?"

Lucy nodded and handed him a box with wrapping paper, "Here, your christmas present"

"Really? You didn't have to Luce" Natsu smiled as he took the present and gave Lucy a hug.

"Sorry I didn't get you one, I was really busy with work and all" Natsu said with a sad look but Lucy said it was ok.

"Anyway Natsu, I wondering if we could….." Lucy began as her face started to heat up and her heart rate increased its speed.

"I, er, I…" Lucy stuttered and it was the feeling of the nervous interview all over again.

"Luce?" Natsu said with a confused look as he put his hand on her shoulder to stop her from being nervous.

Lucy let out a deep breath as she built up her courage and said, "I love you Natsu!"

"Oh, I love you too Luce." Natsu said with a smile as Lucy's eyes widen and shot up to look at him.

"I mean we are best buds am I right? Of course we love each other." Natsu continued and the hope in Lucy's eyes faded.

"No Natsu, I mean actual love as in the relationship type love." Lucy said as Natsu went silent.

After a few more seconds of quietness, Lucy just couldn't take it and said, "Natsu?" she hoped he at least said something rather than standing out in the cold.

"...Luce I...I...I just can't." Natsu whispered barely for Lucy to hear. Lucy squeezed her hands trying not to burst in tears.

"W-Why…?" she asked as she bit her lip from a whimper to come out.

"I'm so sorry Luce, I just see you as a sister, as a friend, you know? I hope we still can be best friends." Natsu said as he looked Lucy into the eye and whispered, "Sorry" over and over again.

Lucy tried to force a smile, when she did, she force herself to not cry, "It's ok, Natsu. Well, I'm going to go now, bye." she said with a low whisper that Natsu barely manage to catch. Lucy then turned around and ran towards her home. As she ran, she let her tears flow out and hit the icy cold wind.

She was stupid to think that Natsu would actually love her back.

She regretted ever doing it.

She slammed her door shut and jumped onto her bed, crying for the rest of the night.

Natsu gave her a gift alright, a broken heart.

And that was how, the two fated paths were sealed forever that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **~On the second day of second day of Christmas, Mavis gave to me, a man that's fated to be with me and 2 sweet and sour plots~**

A weeks have passed since then and like every broken hearted girl, Lucy cried on her bed the whole christmas week. Her bed was stained with layers of tears and snot, that she started to consider if she should buy a new bed sheet or not. The funny thing was, no one from her workplace bothered to call or even check up upon her because she never bothered to take a christmas vacation and the minimum people, whom she presumed to be little almost to none, that didn't take the holidays never found it strange that she never showed up.

It was now New Year's Day, for normal people, Lucy should be at her huge mansion, celebrating the New Years with the workers and her father, that is if he even bothered to show his face. However this year, she never expected to reject her and she had planned a whole wonderful date just for today but that accident, everything went to waste.

Lucy sighed and went to freshen up, crying for the whole week in bed and doing nothing but going back and forth from her bedroom to the kitchen gave her nothing but a ultra messy appearance and red eyes.

After an hour of showering, getting dressed and putting some makeup on to hide the redness that she has been crying on her eyes, she gathered her things and headed for the shrine. So that she could pray to whatever Gods there are that she may have a chance with Natsu.

Lucy isn't over him and she doesn't think that she'll be over him anytime soon. She sighed and proceeded to squeeze into the overwhelming crowd. She should have known better than to go to a shrine on New Years Day. At least she did not wear her hot and heavy yukata, just so she could look kind of pretty for who knows who to see.

Finally after minutes of struggling pass the crowd, she managed to get onto the front lines and make her prayer. She threw a 500 yen coin into the coin box and clapped her hands together, 'Please make me forget about Natsu and hopefully find a new lover,' she thought in her head. Once she was done, she began walking towards the fortune telling paper strips. She randomly pulled out one and opened it.

 _Great Blessing  
Your luck in love has increased to the percentage of finding your soulmate! Watch out for any interactions with people, the red string of fate might just be pulling onto your heart.  
May the Goddess of Love and Luck be with you. _

Lucy read it and smiled a little, she found it funny that the paper had just tried to comfort her from her love problems. After reading it, she folded it into a ribbon onto one of the string boards that was placed in the shrine and started to head back home.

However, not without having a glance of pink out of the corner of her eye. The exact same shade of pink as _his_. Lucy did a 90 degree turn and saw HIM, out of all people, smiling, laughing and talking with the people beside him. Only, the thing that made Lucy clenched her fist until her nails were making marks onto her skin, was a short white hair woman too close for Lucy's liking.

The white hair female had her arms clung onto Natsu's right arm with her body pressing against him while they walk. She recognized Mira, Gray and Juvia with them. Lucy was guessing that white hair girl was related to Mira, since they looked alike.

To say Lucy was burning with jealousy inside was an understatement, she was more than jealous, she was mad, furious as a matter of fact. The thought of Natsu finding that bitch more attractive than her was frustrating, Lucy definitely looked better and had more girlfriend materiel than her, and she was sure that at least a quarter of the male population preferred her type. Lucy was sure that the white haired woman looked more like the sister type compared to her and yet, Natsu only told her that she was like a sister to him.

'Wait, hold up Lucy! You're turning into one of those jealous girls that everybody hates where you see in movies. You do not want to end up like those characters!' Lucy quickly calmed herself down and gave out a sigh. She didn't want to be those hateful villains that tried to sabotage the main character and their love interest away. Lucy knew that if they were actually dating than she had to accept it and move on. Besides, she already got rejected and her fortune did say she probably meet her soulmate so there wasn't any use to get angry, even though she is still jealous.

'It's ok Lucy. Just forget him and move on in life. You already cried for the past week and if he doesn't notice you then he is just not worth the tears.' With that positive thought to support her, she cleared her mind of ever seeing him and that girl together and walked down the shrine's stairs.

"Luce?"

Lucy froze as the familiar voice hit her ears. She didn't dare to look back, she couldn't bare the his face right now, at least not with that girl attached to him. Even if that girl isn't, she knew that if she saw his face right now, all the tears and heartache would be back. She couldn't take it anymore, a week was enough.

And so….she ran.

She forced her body to move and run down the stairs. She ran with huge distance in between her moving legs as she took huge jumps and dashes the never ending stairs. She didn't know why shrines had to have long stairs because it wasn't helping her at all. She knew they weren't chasing her, 'Good' but she still had to run.

At last, she saw the ground and as she took one final dash to make it down the remaining 3 flights of stairs. She tripped. Her legs collided with each other, which then tangled her body up. She couldn't move her feet in time and by the time she knew what was going on, her face was too close to the ground.

Her head hurt and it was starting to be a struggle to keep her eyes open. 'What happened?' she thought as her vision blurred and all she saw left was the pool of red spreading out underneath her.

"LUCY!"

* * *

It was white.

When Lucy came though, all she saw was white.

She looked left and right and all she see is just, white. All white even her clothes, that strangely turned into a long flowing dress just beneath her ankles. She didn't know where she was and she was pretty sure she didn't remember being in a white room.

" **Well, well, well, look what we have here."**

Lucy turned around as she heard a voice, but she saw no one.

"Who's there? Come out!" she yelled at the empty space as she heard a deep chuckle.

" **Have you forgotten who I am? Me? The one you so adorably love?"**

"N-Natsu?" Lucy said with wide eyes as Natsu appeared in front of her and beside him, was the girl that she saw before.

The girl was hugging Natsu with all her might and Natsu was hugging back and right before her eyes, they went into a deep kiss. Lucy's eyes went wide with hurt, it hurt so badly that she felt like dying would be a better option.

"NO! STOP! STOP THIS!" Lucy yelled.

The image of Natsu smiled, an evil smirk. He showed Lucy his eyes that was taunting her.

" **What's wrong? Can't handle it? Haha, how weak can you be?"** he said as they both started to laugh at her. A horrible evil laugh that continued to taunt her in her mind.

Lucy covered her ears but she could still hear it, tear began to flow out and once white room immediately turned black but their faces were still there, the sound was still there, laughing and laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy yelled as everything went silent.

Lucy breath in and breath out as her chest was panting, her knees grew weak as she kneeled down to the floor with tears out and clashing the ground, her arms feel and gave support onto the floor as she tried to calm down.

" **So, do you still love him?"** the voice said.

Lucy so badly wanted to say 'no' but….she couldn't. After all that, her heart still beats and butterflies still comes whenever she thought of him. Whatever she said before was a lie and she knew it. She couldn't forget him, she knew he was worth everything. With one more silent moment, she nodded.

" **Is he worth everything?"**

She nodded.

" **More than wealth? More than family? More than….friends?"**

Lucy hesitated but nodded once more. He was worth it.

" **However, he has quite a few obstacles doesn't he? Especially since he is the biggest obstacle among them."**

Lucy looked away as she remembered the rejection. She had no chance, since he already rejected her and it's not like she could keep him away from anyone else….could she?

"What's your point?" she asked the voice.

" **Oh my, how eager."** The voice said as she giggled a bit.

"What is it!" Lucy yelled, she wasn't the most patient person in the world.

" **Well, do you want to know a way to conquer all those obstacles?"**

"What do you mean…..?"

" **What I mean is…."**

" **Eliminate them."**

And with that, the voice faded away. Lucy didn't know what that voice meant. Eliminate them? Does that mean kill them? No! She couldn't! That was wrong! However…would she?

The darkness faded, Lucy soon found herself opening her eyes to face a white ceiling. She looked around and saw that she was in a hospital room. She saw that the doctors and nurses were walking down the hallway outside her room door, but she felt something beside her. As she turned her head, she saw pink hair and knew immediately who it was. She tried to sit up but her head started to hurt. She winced a bit but it was enough to wake up the sleeping pink human.

He looked up at her and rubbed his eyes a bit, when he notice she was awake. His smiled beamed.

"Luce! You're awake!"

The smile was shining. He looked so cute with it and his eyes were happy nothing like her nightmare. Although, her heart beat, she could feel the blush coming to her cheeks.

And in that instant she knew, she would.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **~ On the Third Day of Christmas, Mavis gave to me, 3 months of planning, 2 sweet and sour plots and a man that's fated to be with me ~**

Right after the accident, it seemed that Lucy was perfectly back to normal. Back to the normal best friend that Natsu knew. Only, Lucy had been friendlier and nicer to everybody and anybody. If you needed someone for help, she'll be there. If you needed someone to make coffee, print copies, organising files or even do a portion of your work, she'll say yes without question.

It has been to the point that everyone was so dependent on Lucy that not even the boss, Laxus, could hate such a possible Godsend Angle in their company. During that time, Lucy had formed many admirers in the workplace but no one was better than her precious Natsu.

You see, Lucy had an idea in her head. It was to be as innocent as possible, as likeable and as helpful. Everyone would fall in love with this version of Lucy and so no one will suspect anything from her if something 'mysterious' would happen. After all her reputation was at the highest to the max as it could be.

Maybe this was how serial killers felt like or maybe this was just Lucy but after that very day, she saw her world became black and white, and the most colourful colour there was in her vision was grey, nothing but plain old grey. Except, only one bright colour stood, it was pink, the same shade of Natsu's hair, and it only appeared whenever he was around.

She had felt a new self in her awaken after that day. She felt different. She felt that the old Lucy, the naive and innocent Lucy that saw no harm in the world disappear. The emotions that she felt back then, Happiness, Sadness and Laughter, were growing less and less each day. What Lucy could only remain to feel everyday was Anger, Envy and Jealousy.

It has been 3 months since then, 3 months of acting more innocent and kinder than the old Lucy, more helpful and sweeter than Mira, and more murderous thoughts that came to her head whenever Natsu was with someone other than her, be it girl or boy, Lucy didn't care who.

Everyday was an imagination went wild in Lucy's head, countless of bloody scenes and 'accidents' events that could have happened in the company came into play in the dark mind of the blond. Behind the smile that was helping a fellow coworker out, was another idea on how to tear their limbs out.

It turns out that the white girl that was clinging on to Natsu months ago was working in a cafe that Fairy Tail Inc owned. Lisanna was her dreadful name. When Lucy had asked who it was from Natsu back at the hospital bed, she had saw that sweet blush rise upon his smooth fat cheeks as his arm went to the back of his head while going up and down, scratching his hair, a huge smile was presented, showing off his perfectly white teeth.

"She's my childhood friend and girlfriend, Luce. Lisanna is Mira's and Elfman's sister that works in Fairy Cafe down the street from here."

Girlfriend huh, that was why she was rejected. No matter, because in like every other story, the main character gets her happy ending, and her happy end only. Side characters didn't matter, they were an annoyance because they came between the main character's relationship, Lucy didn't need that.

What took Lucy by surprise though was that Lisanna had visited her with a bouquet of sunflowers, a get well soon gift.

"Hello there! I'm Lisanna, and I just came by to see if you're feeling alright. You gave us quite a scare when you suddenly fell, thank heavens we were there though, who knew what could have happened if we didn't call the ambulance."

If they weren't there, she wouldn't have ran and hurt herself. If they weren't there she would have gone back home peacefully and accept reality and move on. In fact, if this snowball had never been born, Natsu would have been HERS! Was what Lucy wanted to yell out loud to her but she wouldn't, she had better plans to follow then let her emotions burst.

After they left holding hands much of Lucy's despair, Lucy had tossed the flowers out of the open window. She had pulled all the wires out of her body in anger and made the hospital let her check out earlier than expected. She was pale and thin but that didn't stop her from coming into work the next day, making everyone in the office worry about her. Of course being the stubborn Lucy she was, had refused everybody's advice to go home and rest, and stayed in her sit so she wouldn't miss a day of seeing her Natsu. That was of course until Laxus had forced her to go home or else she was fired.

Natsu was right, he saw her as a sister, so a sister figure he shall have. Besides, what better way to be an annoying sister to Natsu than giving him tons of work, after all she was his assistant. Being such a kind and sweetful Lucy had its perks, she had managed to make Laxus to give her more work than necessary, which included all the useless paperwork that the lower departments could have handled.

This had made Natsu, extremely busy and being the trusting boss that she had, Natsu had trusted Lucy that all the work that he was given was important, no matter how insignificant it might have seen. So, with his timetable packed with meetings and papers loads, he didn't have time to hang out with Lisanna as often as he used to, which wasn't very often to beginning with.

Instead Lucy had visited Fairy Cafe a lot, being that most of her work was pushed towards Natsu. And so far…..she hated the place with a passion. Not only was it because a certain white ugly duckling was working there but the cafe was full of couples and their disgusting public displays of pukery.

"Here's your usual order of Fairy Heart." said Lisanna in her baby blue maid outfit as she placed down her parfait.

"Thank you so much, Lisanna." Lucy had smiled brightly at her as they waved each other bye.

Pathetic.

Lucy had came to the cafe to observe the bitch and so far all Lucy saw was her everlasting purity of innocence that screamed for the heavens that she knew nothing of the cruel and harsh world, that she was made to be the perfect little pure angel that everyone so wanted to be. That she was the perfect little princess, always loving and caring towards others. Lucy had noticed that Lisanna had the aura that welcome others in a warm embrace, making everyone not being able to help but just like her.

She had followed her every single day since she visited, of course by staying with her until closing time and asking her to walk back home together. She wouldn't risk the suspicion if someone were to caught her stalking her. Lisanna had the same routine everyday, get out of the house by 8am, open the store by 9am, work until 1pm and have a lunch break then lock up and walk back home at 10pm.

Lisanna had made Lucy's plan so easy, so very easy. Lucy had her connections, being born in a rich family and all. She was sure Papa wouldn't mind if she borrowed some numbers now would he…..well he never has to find out, as Lucy had hack into his laptop with all the information she needed. Now Lucy was no genius but she knew a thing or two from offering to help with others people work gave her a lot of learning material.

It was every other night for Lisanna, lock up at 10pm and walk home with Lucy. Only this time, Lucy had said that she had a meeting to attend to so she left the shop early. Lisanna had missed having someone to talk to while walking, Natsu had not visited her for days and she didn't want to interrupt his work, so she had to stuck it up and be the supportive girlfriend she is.

It wasn't until a loud crash had been heard in the nearby alley when Lisanna was brought out of her thoughts being aware of her surroundings. She had quickly walked faster and clutched onto her phone, already in her dial pad screen. If anything had happened, she had Natsu on speed dial.

Of course what she didn't know was that her screen light made it obvious where she was on the dark street, so it wasn't a surprise when she got yanked by her arm and was silence by another arm before she could scream or press a button as her phone had drop.

* * *

 **====PARTS HERE ARE JUST DARK AND HORRIBLE, SENSITIVE EYES ARE TO SCROLL AWAY UNTIL THE LINE IS VISIBLE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.=====**

Lisanna was tossed onto the floor at the back alley, where trash cans were packed so if anyone did pass by, they wouldn't see the shadows without lights.

"Pl-please just take the money, just let me go!" Lisanna had begged when the figured approached her.

"Well, I guess a little pocket money wouldn't do any harm." The man had snickered as the others followed suit.

"Sorry little lady but you're luck ran out." Another guy laughed as he had bend down in front of her. Lisanna could see his face, full of piercings and tattoos. Scars and heavy scents was filling her vision.

Suddenly, her skirt was ripped off.

"No!" she had yelled. She started to kick and struggle as the other men had pinned her down to the ground. They had ripped off more parts of her clothing until she layed there fully naked with everything around her shattered.

She hadn't stopped yelling, so they had placed a dirty sock in her loud mouth. Muffled screams filled the air as she felt numerous dirty fingers roam over her body. Every part of her body was squeezed and pinched, beaten and bruised.

"So, who wants to do her first?" asked the guy at the back. Lisanna eye's widen, she herself was saving it for Natsu but now she was going to lose it to some jerk? Never! So she struggled more.

"You boys aren't sticking it in her. Keep your toothpicks in your pants" said a woman's voice, which Lisanna was all too familiar off. For a moment she was relieved, just a moment.

"What why?"

"There are so many rotten ways but this is too casual. Too…..basic for my liking. Here, use this." she had said as she tossed what seemed to be a metal pipe. It was just as big as a baseball bat.

The guys had stopped for a moment and looked at her, making this an opportunity for Lisanna to run, so she did. She had slipped her hands and legs away from their grasps and dashed off.

"You morons can't do anything right." The woman had said before she snapped her fingers and a knife was shot into Lisanna's ankle. Lisanna had fell and hit the ground face first, so not only was her ankle injured, so was her nose.

"You really think I'd let you escape that easily?" the woman laughed as the men had came and tied Lisanna to the ground once again.

"Lucy why?!" Lisanna had yelled as the moonlight shone upon the alley, making Lucy's face clear as daylight.

"You took what was mine." Lucy glared coldly as her eyes gave a look full of hatred. With that last sentence. Lisanna had felt her inner parts rip apart inside out.

Her screams echoed into the air before her mouth was once again tied. The pipe that was force into her tiny hole was moving in and out at a horrible fast pace as more and more blood leaked out.

Lisanna was broken.

But Lucy wasn't done yet.

Lucy had took the knife from Lisanna's wounded ankle with her gloved hands, and slowly started to drag its blade upon her skin. Causing a trail of blood to open. Finally when she reached her stomach. She had dragged it in circles, each circle having a deeper gush than before.

At that point Lisanna had lost all her strength and voice as her mind started to become numb. Lucy wasn't done. Did this bitch think that she could have Natsu's babies? Hah, never. With that though, Lucy used her gloved hand to grip the middle of the circle she drew and rip off its layer of skin, showing the red muscles and veins. Lucy had slowly cut her way through, even though Lisanna had already passed out. She had drugged her hands into the opening and pulled what seemed to be her intestines, followed by her pancreas, all the while smashing bones with the metal pipe that was pulled out.

It wasn't until Lucy had ripped her heart out was Lucy finally satisfied. Her hands and clothing was filled with splats of blood. She had mention her men to get rid of all the possible fingerprints and DNA that was on the dead body but live the dead body behind. Since, she needed a scene, a scene to show Natsu that he was hers.

* * *

After that night, Lisanna was no more. She was only to be found next morning by the police who was reported by the worrying Mira and Elfman that was worried that their baby sister hadn't came back home.

They found her in the trash can, surrounded with trash and her rotten parts. They found her beaten and ripped like she was treated like a chicken ready to be cooked. The siblings had cried their eyes out. They had made the news the very day itself. When the company heard, everyone had cried. Especially Natsu, he was the most devastated one of all, not to worry though, he had his trusty understanding assistant right by his side the entire time.

While no DNA or evidence could be traced as to who did it and because the security cameras were in maintenance at that time, the police had no lead. However, Mira and Elfman knew better, they were determined to find whoever caused their baby angel death and they swore to get revenge if it's the last thing they do.

* * *

 **I should probably change the rating to M huh...I mean you guys had to expect this right? No? Well then.**

 **See you later!**

 **=w=**


End file.
